Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Years after the Elgang died, a group of rebels decided to make their appearance and endanger Elrios. Reason? Only they know. At the same time, another group starts to rise. Starting from two people, they call themselves Lazuli because apparently one of them thinks it's unique. Could they really save Elrios?
1. Prologue and OC form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or most of the OCs that would appear! **

**3: 3's back with an OC-filled story~ XDDDDDDDD**

**And in this story, 3's other OCs will appear! Cuz El-chan and Aki-chan appeared too much already, soooo :3**

**Elysea: Finally... Some peace and quiet... =w=**

**3: =3= **

**On to the story~**

* * *

><p>"Sana-chaaaaaan!" A girl with violet hair and eyes wearing a purple dress, purple shoes, and purple, frilly hat suddenly tackled the girl into a hug.<p>

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Another girl exclaimed and she fell down. She had straight, black-hair that reaches her elbow, wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue ribbon, and black shoes.

"Ouwie... What's that for, Lorelei?" The girl, known as Sana asked, sitting on the ground. "He he... I got important news!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Really? What is it?" Sana asked.

"Well... we're going to help people, right?" "Yep." "Sooo... How about if we help this guy?" Lorelei showed a poster of Wally. "Wally? Why?" Sana asked, tilting her head.

"It seems that some people are trying to kill him. His castle's been bombed a few times and he almost got hit by knives and bullets these few days. I think we should lend him a hand." "It's going to be pretty dangerous, though... Are you sure we could help him?" The black-haired girl asked. "I'm sure we can!" Lorelei exclaimed with gleaming eyes. Sana giggled. "If you say so."

"By the way, Sana-chan, it's been a year since you ran away from home, isn't it?" Lorelei asked. "Come to think of it, you're right." Sana replied.

* * *

><p><em>Sana had come back to her room after a looong day of visiting, contests, performing, and more. The first thing she does is not sleep, but instead jumped down from her window and ran to a park where her friend has been waiting for her.<em>

_"Sana-chan!" Lorelei exclaimed, waving at her. "How's today?" she asked, still smiling._

_"It's literally almost the same thing I did yesterday, but different places, and I'm tireed!" Sana whined. Lorelei chuckled. "Then do you want to go for an adventure?" she asked. _

_"Adventure?" "Yep! It's going to be so much fun! I don't have anything to do at home, so I'm really bored..." Lorelei said. "Is it really okay for me to go? I mean... won't they be angry?" Sana asked, fearing about what would happen if she ran away from home. _

_"Dunno, but at least it's better than forcing and torturing yourself to go to those formal places and those kind of stuff when you don't want to. We could even help people in need if you want!" Lorelei exclaimed._

_"But..." Sana still looked uncertain._

_"Don't worry, Sana-chan. Your parents would understand. After all, they did the same thing too before they met in one of their travels." Lorelei chuckled again. "How did you know?!" Sana gasped. "Secret~ So, are you in or are you out?" she asked, smiling._

_"Hm... I'm in!"_

_The next day, screams and shouts could literally be heard inside the Izumi mansion. However, her parents are only giggling and chuckling, reminded of their past._

_"Well... I suppose she needs a break every now and then." Sana's mother commented. "She probably went with her friend, Lorelei was it? So there's nothing to worry." Her dad commented as well._

_It seems her parents has a sixth sense._

* * *

><p><strong>3: Prologue done~ Before 3 writes the OC form, here's something 3 needs to explain~ The OC form in here is for the OCs who will be joining Lazuli~ :3<strong>

**For the rebel side, PM 3 and submit them via PM! Why is it like that? There are 2 reasons~**

**1. 3 wants the OCs in the rebel side to not be known yet~ In other words, a mystery~ :3 So, the OC form will be sent in PM after you PM-ed 3 that your OC will be joining the rebel side :3**

**2. The OC form will be different from OCs joining Lazuli! I repeat! DIFFERENT! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Soooo, it's up to you to pick on which side your OC would be joining in~ :3 About dying... I dunno owo It's up to ma brain owo #slapped XwX**

**3 also has an OC who is in the rebel side, so... :3**

**You could even give an OC for Lazuli and another for the other side, and you could pair those 2 in different sides if you want to! XDDDDDDD But it might be a whileeee before they get together, and tell 3 first about it! :D**

**Alrighty! If you still have questions, feel free to ask me~ Here's the OC form for those joining Lazuli~ :3**

**OC Form:**

**Name: **

**Age: (from base to 2nd class! :D)**

**Personality:**

**Weapon: **

**Class Tree:**

**Skills: (For each base, 1st, and 2nd class, 4 skills each! :D Don't forget the hyperactive as the 4th skill in the 2nd class :D)**

**Background:**

**Reason for joining Lazuli:**

**Appearance: (base, 1st, and 2nd class)**

**Pairing: (Not an elgang member and if none, just write no pairing or none or just leave it blank :D You could even pair you OC with another author's OC as long as you guys both agree :D)**

**NOTE: This story will have some randomness, so your OC might become random in some chapters if 3 wants to! :D**

**ANOTHER NOTE(?): The OCs joining Lazuli must not want to get revenge about something or something like that or 3 will change their sides! Of course, 3 will inform you first :3**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Wally's Audition (OCs)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or most of the OCs here! :D**

**3: Hello~ I'm back again~ XDDDDDDDD**

**Today a few OCs shall appear~ Which ones are they, I wonder? :3**

**Let's go onto the story~**

**Replies~ (Yesh, there's replies :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>For MitusAura:<strong>

**Of course~ :3**

**How about if the reason is that he wants to explore the world so that it doesn't sound stalker-ish? :3**

**OwO Finally MiA-chan beats Mitus-chan! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For HakaiElementalVocaloid: <strong>

**Why do I use OC? owo Cuz I want to! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Well, I don't care about the country origin~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**3 doesn't really know Korean, soo... QwQ**

**Sure~ :3**

**Wait, you already did. owo**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside Wally's Castle~<strong>

"Um... Lorelei, are you sure this is the right place?" Sana asked, observing her surroundings. "Ng?~ Yep, I'm sure of it~" The violet-haired girl replied cheerfully.

"I'm not so sure about being able to pass anymore..." The violinist said uneasily. They're currently joining an audition to become Wally's bodyguards at his castle to do their job, protecting people all over the world and also to get some money for their travels since the salary is pretty high, 1 million ED. Almost everyone in there looks like they are either really experienced in battle or that they've been training their whole life. Needless to say, they're pretty much newbies compared to the others.

"Don't worry, Sana-chan~ We'll pass~" her friend assured in a relaxed manner. "How are you so sure?" "Dunno~" She did not manage to assure her, not a tiny bit.

"_**Welcome, everyone. Thank you for coming here. As you may know, I am looking for strong people to protect me during a party with the rulers of the other villages. Please group yourselves into four people. After that I will give you four tests to see which groups are fit for the job. Please be aware that I will only choose three groups**_**.**" Wally announced with a speaker.

Sana widened her eyes. "F-Four..? H-How are we supposed to-" "Hi there!~ Would you like to join us?~ We even created a group name~" Before Sana could say anything, Lorelei had already greeted an older girl near them.

"... Fine... As long as you shut up..." A girl with straight, hazel hair which is tied into a high ponytail agreed coldly. Her eyes are gold with green hues and has tanned skin and a little scar in her right cheek. She wears cream bloomers, gold arabic shoes, a white shirt full of beads and golden stones showing the stomach without sleeves. She also wears a belt which contains daggers.

"Lorelei?!" Sana could only gasp in shock at the miracle her friend actually did. (?)

"Yay!~ Welcome to our group, Lazuli!" Lorelei exclaimed cheerfully, shaking the girl's hand. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I told you to be quiet... My name's Lin. By the way, why did you name your group Lazuli?" The girl, Lin, asked after introducing herself. "Cause it's unique!~ No one really uses that as a group name, right?" Lorelei answered happily, earning a sweatdrop. Lin starts to have second thoughts about joining this group.

"This is my best friend, Sana-chan! Sana-chan, say hello~" The violet girl gestured for her friend to come.

"H-H-Hello..." Sana greeted shyly. "Hello." Lin greeted back.

"Now we need one more member!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Hmmmmmm~ Who's going to be next..?" She starts to look around for people who might not have been in a group yet. "Aha!" All of a sudden she pulls both Sana and Lin to a person who's sitting on the stairs. "Hi there! Would you like to join our group? Ouw! Hey, Lin-chan!" Lorelei pouted at Lin who had just smacked her head. "That's for pulling me..." she said.

"Sorry, sorry~ Anyways, would you like to join our group?" Lorelei asked the person again. "Who? Me?" The person, who appears to be a boy with black hair and light blue eyes wearing a brown jacket, dark blue jeans with a holster that contains two guns, and black shoes, asked. He is also wearing glasses.

"Yep~ So, how about it?" The boy seemed to be in thought. "Sure, why not?" he replied with a smile.

"YESH~ Now we got four people!" Lorelei cheered before doing a victory dance(?), earning strange looks from the other groups. Lin did a face that says 'I-don't-know-her' while the other two sweatdropped.

"A-Ano... H-Her name's Lorelei... This girl's name is L-Lin, and well... I'm S-Sana..." Sana introduced her friends, her timidness taking over like always. "I see. I'm Riku." The boy said, still smiling.

"Someone get this girl to stop..." Lin muttered, pointing at Lorelei who's still doing her victory dance. (?)

"He he, sorry, sorry." Lorelei said sheepishly. "By the way, what was your name again?" she asked the new member.

After Riku re-introduced himself, Wally's voice is heard throughout the area.

"_**The first test will begin, please follow Banthus**_(?) _**to the testing chamber**_.(?)" Wally announced.

Overall, there are 57 groups joining the audition.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the testing chamber~<strong>

"The first test will be a test of accuracy. Each group must send one of their members to do this test." Banthus explained.

"Errr... Are any of us able to do this?" Lorelei asked, staring at each of her group members.

"Um... I can't attack only one..." Sana sheepishly said. "Sorry..."

Lin shook her head. "Nope." she said.

Lorelei sighed. "I don't even have a weapooon..."

"I could." Riku told them before going in line with the other volunteers.

"GO, RI-CHAN!" Lorelei exclaimed, causing her two friends to sweatdrop at the nickname.

"Does she always give nicknames to everyone?" Lin asked. Sana nodded. "I-I'm sure she already thought of a nickname for you too, L-Lin-san..." she stuttered. Lin sighed. "Let me guess... Chances are, she's going to call me Lin-chan..."

"Sana-chan! Lin-chan! Come over here!" Lorelei called them. "Told ya." Sana could only smile.

After some groups took a shot at shooting the target, it was finally Riku's turn.

The gunner got one of his guns out and started to target the apple which is placed on top of a table 2 kilometers(?) away.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Lin asked, sweatdropping. Even the apple could hardly be seen. It looked just like a tiny period from the distance.

"Wally probably only wanted the best of the best to protect him. After all, it's his life at stake." Lorelei commented, shrugging. "Maybe."

Riku just sweatdropped seeing the apple. '_Oh, well..._" he thought before clicking the trigger of his gun, followed by a loud BANG.

"Did he hit? Did he hit?" Another group asked.

Banthus ran over to the apple to check the fruit's status for the 33th time.(?) According to him, it's useful as an exercise.

Banthus soon returned with the apple in his hand. The apple that contains the answer to all their questions, the apple that contains the answer about their freedom(?), the apple that- Ehem... Sorry... Let's continue~ (?)

"The result of the 33th group is..." he started.

Sana closed her eyes due to anxiety. Will they pass? Or will they fail?

"-THEY PASS!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Lorelei yelled loudly, doing her victory dance again.(?) Unable to contain her annoyance, Lin smacked the violet girl. "Ouw!" she yelped.

Sana sighed in relief that they had passed the first test. She turned to their fourth member and smiled at him. "Congratulations, Riku-san." she said. The boy seemed to be surprised about something, but smiled back nonetheless. "Thanks." he replied.

"Congrats, I give you that, but this is just the beginning, you know. There's a few more tests we need to do." Lin reminded them. "Geez, don't ruin the happy mood!" Lorelei pouted. "I'm just telling the truth."

"I wonder what the second one is..." Sana said to no one in particular. "You'll find out soon, it's starting." Lin said.

"Congrats for the 24 groups who passed! The second test is going to start, and it's... A combat match. This time you are **not** allowed to use any weapons. You will be fighting other teams, which means that only 12 groups are able to pass this test." Banthus explained.

"Hey! I don't have a weapon! So maybe I could- Nah... I don't know any combat techniques..." Lorelei frowned. "I'm starting to feel useless hereeee..." she sighed.

"C-Cheer up, Lorelei... I can't seem to do anything too..." Sana tried to cheer her friend up.

"Group 33 and 34." Banthus called out first by random.

"I guess this is my turn now." Lin said. "We're going to put our trust in you, Lin-chan!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Lin nodded at her before walking to face her opponent, who is a man wearing a black ninja costume, even the mask.

"I won't go easy on you, even if you're a girl." the man said, going into his battle stance. Lin just stayed silent and waited for him to make his move.

"START!" Banthus yelled, signalling the start of the battle.

The ninja man started to dash and disappeared mid-way, alarming the female Fighter. Trusting her insticts, Lin closed her eyes to sense where the man is. After a moment of silence, the ninja appeared right behind her and started doing swift punches and kicks at her, which she blocked every time. Frustrated, the man did a harsh low kick on her foot, causing her to lose her balance, which she regained by doing a back-flip to retreat.

"You're pretty good." The ninja complimented. "I don't need your comment." Lin replied coldly. "Ouw, harsh." He said before directly running at her this time. He tried to punch her again, but the Fighter stepped to the side to avoid his attack and caught his hand before slamming him to the ground.

The loud BOOM caused the surrounding spectators to flinch.

"Good move." The man started to rise up again, dusting the dust off from his outfit. "But not enough to beat me."

"Let's see about that." Lin said, appearing right behind him. "Millenarian Kick!" She jumped into the air, startling the man before kicking his neck and his stomach. The ninja grimaced at the pain. "Take this!" The Fighter exclaimed, kicking his back legs from behind, causing him to fall down face-first into the ground.

"Ouch... That must've hurt..." Lorelei winced. "Remind me not to annoy her too much."

"I'm back." Lin said with a straight face as if she did not just beat up the poor ninja. "W-Welcome back!" Sana greeted with a smile.

"Now we just need to finish two more tests, don't we? There were four of them, right?" Riku asked. "I think so." Lin replied.

"S-Soo... I-Is it my turn n-next..?" Sana questioned, tilting her head. "Why? Isn't there still me?" Lorelei asked back. "You don't have a weapon, remember?" Lin reminded her. "Oh, yeah... I guess I better go find a weapon and hopefully my class... BE RIGHT BACK! OH, GOOD LUCK SANA-CHAAAAN~" Lorelei yelled, running off. The three of them sweatdropped.

"The third test is..." Banthus started to explain the third test after the other teams finished their battles.

**~With Lorelei~**

The violet girl is currently walking in the streets, thinking. '_Hmmmmmm~ Should I get a sword? Nah, that's too mainstream.(?) Then how about a... spear? Too heavy... Hm_...'

She kept thinking about her weapon and still haven't found any ideas on what to use. '_AAHHHHH! Do I not have any talent?! I should hurry up before they start the fourth test or else we'll be disqualifiedddd! ... Ng? What's that over there?' _

Lorelei walked over to where a light is coming from before stumbling upon a mansion. It looked... deserted, like there's no one living there anymore. Cobwebs are everywhere and even the grass around the mansion is as high as half a meter. Luckily, there's a stone floor leading to the mansion which she could still walk on.

"This place is pretty... creepy..." she said to no one in particular, looking at the building in front of her in awe before a wooden stick fell down. Looking up, she saw a raven staring at her as if saying something. Lorelei could only tilt her head in confusion at the black-colored bird. After a few seconds of doing a stare contest(?), the bird started to flap its wings and fly into the building, bumping into her. "H-Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lorelei shouted. "Weird... Does it want me to follow it?"

Shrugging, she followed the bird into the creepy mansion.

As soon as she was inside, she saw the raven on top of a door, as if telling her to enter. Almost in an instant, curiosity filled her as she entered the door, arriving at a wide room with 4 doors. She decided to enter a random door until she saw a glowing door at the left side. '_What's in there..?_' she thought, hesitantly opening the door.

What she saw inside is definitely not what she had expected, a glowing, white-colored teddy bear right on the ground. Lorelei's eyes sparkled. "So cuteeeeeee~~~~" She exclaimed, picking the doll up and hugged it, not caring the slightest bit about the strange glow.

Only later did she realize something off about the room she's in. It looked like a library, but there were books on the floor that seemingly fell down from the table. A few books still lay on top of the table, messed up. It seems as if there was a once something that happened in there. The sword in the bear's hand did not help to ease the creepy atmosphere either, but Lorelei thought differently.

"Hmmmm... Hey! Maybe I could become a Puppeteer! Let's see now... I'll name you Shiroro, okay?~" She said, smiling at the white bear in her hands. Of course, the bear did not reply anything.

"Let me try something..." she placed the bear on the ground. "Shiroro, slash!" she cheered randomly, expecting the bear to do something. Instead, a bright light shined from the bear, causing her to close her eyes. She could see something... like a white symbol, even from her closed eyes. When she opened them, the bear suddenly stood up and held the sword's grip before slashing the table, the table and the books on top of it falling down.

Lorelei stared at the bear in awe. "COOL!" she cheered, hugging the bear again. "Now I better go back! I just hope the fourth test didn't start yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to the others~<strong>

"Where's Lorelei..?" Sana asked uneasily. She had completed the third test, which is to attack a lot of monsters with one skill. It's almost their turn, and her friend didn't come back yet from who-knows-where.

"If that stupid girl is late, I swear I'll kick her into oblivion..." Lin muttered in annoyance.

"Now, now, calm down guys." Riku tried to cheer them up.

"The 33th group." Banthus announced their turn.

"Okay, scratch that, I WILL kick her into oblivion if she doesn't come right NOW."

After a while of waiting, their team is starting to get restless.

"The 33th group? Is there no volunteer? In that case, then-" "I'M SORRY I'M LATEEEEEE!" Lorelei yelled, running into the chamber with the bear in hand.

"Finally! Now go over there and do the fourth test, which is by the way, slashing targets!" Lin explained, half yelling.

"What's that doll you're carrying?" Sana asked. "Oh! This is-" "DO IT NOW, TALK LATER!" Lin yelled in anger. "O-Okay!"

Lorelei walked to the target which is a wooden board shaped into a phoru and placed the bear on the floor.

"Huh? What's she planning to do with that plush toy?" Riku questioned.

"Okay, Shiroro, just like before... Slash!" she exclaimed. Right after she said that, the doll stood up and slashed the wooden phoru.

"Group 33 passed!" Banthus exclaimed, ending the audition. "The three groups that passed must meet with Wally tomorrow. Today has been a long day, please rest well." (3: Is this really even Banthus? Owo)

"Your doll could fight?" Lin asked incredulously. Lorelei pouted. "It's Shiroro! And I'm a Puppeteer now~" she cheered. "A-Ano, Lorelei? I think Puppeteers control puppets using strings... Y-You don't even use strings..." Sana pointed out. "Oh, yeaaah... Well, I'm too lazy to think of a job name, so let's just use that!" Lorelei replied cheerfully and innocently.

They could only sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Aaah~ Finally~ This chapter's done~ ^w^<strong>

**The next chapter would be them protecting Wally, and also the appearance of more OCs! :D**

**Woaaaah, this chapter's pretty loooong! OAO And 3 sucks at making battle scenes... QwQ**

**Note: 3 still needs more people as the rebels! 3 needs... 4-5 more of them, you see, he he~ :3 The ones joining Lazuli are now closed! I apologize for those who wants to join them... QwQ**

**By the way, if there's "(OCs)" on the chapter's title, it means that a or some new OCs will appear! :D Though 3 will not tell how many... Read to find out! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chaos in Wally's Castle (OCs)

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword or most of the OCs appearing!**

**3: 3's back with another chapter~ :D**

**More OCs will be appearing~ How much, I wonder? ;3**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies~<strong>

**For MitusAura:**

**Thank youuu~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**OAO Mitus likes her?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***bows* Sorry, Mitus-chan... owo**

**Mitus: What? owo**

**OAO MiA-chan... you forgot to sensor the a word...**

**Patience, Mitus-chan, your turn will come soon :3**

* * *

><p><strong>For HakaiElementalVocaloid: <strong>

**She's going to appear soon~ Or later~ I dunno~ #slapped XwX**

**:3**

* * *

><p><strong>For TheReprisalSniperM:<strong>

**Thanks~ And here's the next chappie~ XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For Kamichi77:<strong>

**She is? OAO **

**I'm glad you liked it~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Wally's Castle~<strong>

The three groups were all either just standing or sitting down on somewhere random, like the couch, stairs, or etc, waiting for Wally to appear. Sana is reading a book while she sits on the couch, Lorelei is sitting next to her, hugging her teddy bear, Lin is sleeping on the couch after waiting for a long time, and Riku is checking his guns if they're currently low on ammunition.

After a while, Wally finally showed himself. Lorelei woke up Lin by shaking her.

"First of all, I congratulate you all for passing the test I gave you. I apologize for any inconvenience during the test. However, my life is in your hands now. I will trust you to protect me." he said.

"Don't worry, Wally-san~ We're going to make sure that no one is targetting you~" Lorelei assured cheerfully. Elder's mayor just nodded. "I will return to the ballroom now. Do your best." He said before leaving.

From a long distance, a silhouette stood on a tree, watching Wally leave. It clenched its fists, trying to hold its anger. "Wally..." it muttered bitterly.

Riku, noticing a strange presence, quickly turned to look at the tree where the silhouette once stood. "Riku-san?" Sana asked. "No... it's nothing." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the hallways~<strong>

The members of Lazuli are assigned to patrol the hallways.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aree~" Lorelei called out in a sing-sang voice. Sana sweatdropped. "Ano... Lorelei..? I don't think they would do that..." she said quietly. "We should think positive, Sana-chan! Come outtttt~" Lin just sighed at her idiocy.

"CAUGHT YOU, INTRUDER!" A girl's voice yelled. Sana immediately ran behind Lin, Lorelei put her teddy bear in front of her in reflex, Lin got into her fighting stance, and Riku pointed his guns in front of him.

A girl wearing a sky blue shirt with a long skirt stumbled forward. She had black hair, blue eyes, and a small nacklace made of nature El around her neck.

"Idiot! They're not the intruders, Aria!" A boy with slightly messy black hair wearing a closed neck jacket, blue glove on his right hand, cargo pants, and black sneakers shouted at his friend. "Eh? They're not?!" She asked in disbelief. The boy facepalmed.

"S-Sorry! I thought you guys were the intruders..." The girl apologized, bowing 90 degrees. "A-Ano... It's alright..." Sana replied. "Anyways~ I'm Aria! This is Asashin, my friend!" Aria exclaimed cheerfully. "Well... Since it's pretty hard to say his name, you could call him Asa-kun or Asa-chan." Asashin glared at her. "... On second thought, never mind."

Lorelei laughed. "You guys are pretty funny!" "Where are your other team members?" Lin questioned. They became quiet. "About that..." Aria muttered. "?"

* * *

><p><strong>~At the clinic~<strong>

Sana gasped at the sight. Three people, possibly two from Aria and Asashin's group, and another from the other group, were wounded are currently being treated by the doctors. The wounds they got seems to look like burn marks.

"Who did this..?" Sana muttered to herself, however still being heard by the others.

"We don't know either... We were just patrolling outside the castle until suddenly lasers appeared and shot two of our friends!" Aria exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Arewegonnafaceimmortalrobotswithhighregenerationandistenthousandtimesstrongerthanusbecauseitgotcrazyenhancingpowersandstuff?!" she said in just 3 seconds flat! (?)

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Aria! We couldn't understand what you're saying!" Lorelei said. Sana got swirls in her eyes, Lin was saying something that sounded suspiciously like new world record and stuff, while Riku sweatdropped.

Aria took a deeeeeep breath. "Phew... Better." she said.

"Where are the other three people?" Lin questioned. "What other thre- Oh, you mean the other team right? They're-"

BOOOOM

"?!"

"What was that?!" Lin shouted. "A bomb?!" Riku shouted as well.

"A MOTHER GODZILLA SEARCHING FOR ITS LOST CHILD?" Lorelei shouted nonsense. They all stared at her. "What?" she asked with an innocent face.

Shouts and yells started coming from the hallways, followed by loud footsteps.

"THERE'S AN INTRUDER! FIND HIM OR HER!" The guards' commander yelled.

"AYE!"

After the footsteps became silent, Lorelei took a peek outside, immediately being welcomed by more shouts and people running.

"... Seems like chaos outside, guys." she said.

"Well... if there's an intruder, we shouldn't be staying here. Let's go." Lin said.

The six of them quickly left the clinic and ran to follow the other guards.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>

"AAAAHHHHH!" A guard fell down onto the ground in shock at a laser which almost hit him.

"Where are all of these lasers coming from?!" Another guard yelled, using his shield to reflect the lasers. Sadly, the laser got through the metal shield and hit him.

The six people finally arrived at the chaotic place.

"THE TREE! IT'S SHOOTING LASERS!" Lorelei exclaimed with sparkling eyes before getting a smack. "Ouw!"

"It's not the tree, idiot! There's something up there!" Lin scolded, pointing at a branch shooting lasers all around. It was covered by so much leaves, they couldn't see what's there.

"Let me check..." Aria said before jumping up the tree from branch to branch.

She finally reached the branch where the lasers are coming from and saw someone wearing a blue jacket with a hood, black jeans, and gray sneakers. He/she is covering its face with the hood on its jacket, so Aria couldn't tell what its gender is. However, he/she might be younger than she is considering that he/she is shorter than her.

"Stop shooting lasers from who-knows-what-and-how!" (?) she exclaimed as she appeared right in front of it, startling the person up the branch.

"Tch..!" The person tried to run, but Aria caught its hand. "You're coming with me, whoever you are!" she told it.

He/she bit its lip and looked at her. "Let..." it muttered. Aria caught a glimpse of a red before the next thing happened.. "LET ME GO!"

**DZIING**

In an instant, a laser, which she failed to see where it came from, shot her left arm. She was lucky that she was able to dodge it upon reflex, but there are two negative things that happened. One, it still hit a part of her arm, and two, the intruder escaped before she knew it.

"Shoot..." she muttered, holding her injured arm.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the clinic~<strong>

"Sheesh... How could you be so reckless?!" Lin exclaimed angrily. "You were supposed to only check the source of the lasers and call us! Not face it head on!"

"Sorry..." Aria replied sheepishly, rubbing her head. Lorelei is currently healing her injured arm.

"Phew~ Good thing I learned a spell or two~ And luckily one of them is a healing spell too~" Lorelei said, smiling.

"A-Ano... I could heal too... But not as efficient as Lorelei, though... Cause I heal using music..." Sana said.

"By the way, what did you see up there, Aria-san?" Riku questioned. "Someone." she replied. "Someone?" Sana repeated.

"I saw someone up there. He or she is wearing a hood, so I couldn't tell who it is... Or even the gender. But all I know is that he or she is definitely the one shooting those lasers. Where or how he or she did it is still a mystery though..." Aria explained.

"Hm... It seems that the rebels are going to be pretty tough to beat." Lin commented. "The rebels?" Lorelei and Sana asked at the same time. "You don't know? They're getting famous. Apparently, they seem to target the leaders, like mayors and such, of every village. Elder and Bethma are the victims so far. And I heard that they're starting to make their move on Altera as well." Lin explained.

"Ehhh? But why are they doing that?" Lorelei asked, tilting her head in confusion. "No one really knows..."

"Yosh! So~ How about if we, the six of us I mean, try to stop them? You know~ Similar to the Elgang years ago~ But the only difference is that their enemies are the demons, while ours are people~" Lorelei suggested cheerfully.

"That's not actually a bad idea..." Asashin commented. "Alright! It's settled! Sooo... How about if we go to Bethma?" The Puppeteer said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3: 3rd chapter's done~ And so the rebels are starting to appear~ :D<strong>

**Elysea: ... **

**3: What? owo**

**Elysea: Nothing =w=**

**3: owo?**

**Thanks for reading~**


	4. Job Advancement and Duel (OCs)

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword or most of the OCs appearing!**

**3: Here's another chapter~ :3**

**Now they're going to Bethma~ Who's the OCs that will appear, I wonder..? :3**

**Replies~**

* * *

><p><strong>For Infinitespada: (sorry, forgot to reply in the last chapter QwQ)<strong>

**HAAAIIIII~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>For Risingwind:<strong>

**ME! :D #slapped XwX**

**Okie dokie~ Good luck, Rising-chan~ :DDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At Bethma~<strong>

"Hmmm~ This is Bethma, isn't it?" Lorelei asked, looking at the village in front of them. "Yep. Yesterday, Bethagara Falls froze for some reason. And that was when Richian went swimming. But who in the world swims at a waterfall, anyway..?" Lin muttered the last part to herself.

"Welcome to Bethma~ May I be of service?~" Richian asked, flipping his hair. "We're looking for some gay named Ri-" Lin immediately closed Aria's mouth with her hand before she could continue. "He's Richian, you idiot!" Lin hissed, whispering at her. "He is?!" Aria whispered back.

"Hello?~" Richian asked. "Uh... Never mind about that! Say, has anything happened in this village lately?" Riku questioned. "Oooooh~ You may ask dear Sheriff Stella about that~ Toodledoo~" Richian replied, throwing a rose at them before walking away.

Sana flings the rose away from her in both panic and reflex.

"Hey, guys! While we're here, why don't we look at those job advancement quests we got back at Elder?" Aria suggested, reminding them of the other reward they got besides money." "Great idea!" Lorelei agreed.

They got the quests out from who-knows-where(?).

* * *

><p><strong>Sana's quest: (Melodic Violinist)<strong>

**1. Play a song for the Elder villagers. (Done right before they left Elder)**

**2. Rip/destroy Richian's rose to shreds. (?) You may ask a friend to help you if you want. (?)**

**3. Throw a stone at Richian. (?) You may ask a friend to do it for you. (?)**

**4. Become dramatic. Walk up to Richian and slap his face saying that he killed your pet ant(?) when he walked. Make sure you have tears in your eyes. (?)**

**.**

**Lorelei's quest: (Goth Puppeteer)**

**1. Break a glass(?) and go to someone's house's window. Scratch the window with the glass. (?)**

**2. Run away. NOW. (?)**

**3. Scream, "SHIROROOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DIEEEEEEEE?" (?)**

**4. Just walk around~ (?) Make sure no one's with you~ (?)**

**.**

**Lin's quest: (Dancer Snakers)**

**1. Feed the snakes that are sulking in a corner. (?)**

**2. For 5 minutes, everytime someone talks to you, reply and end it with a snake's sound. (?)**

**3. Go and do a parkour around the village. (?)**

**4. Feel how it feels to become a snake. (?)**

**.**

**Riku's quest: (Explosive Gunner)**

**1. Shoot ALL the leaves of a tree. (?)**

**2. Drink this! (a red colored drink pops out of nowhere) (?)**

**3. Get a candle, burn it, and stare at it until all of it melts. (?)**

**4. Go solo through Bethma Lake at night.**

**.**

**Aria's quest: (Star Seer)**

**1. Go and slap Asashin AT DA FACE! (?)**

**2. RUN. I MEAN IT. (?)**

**3. Scream, "THERE'S A RICHIAN HUNTER ON THE LOOSE! HE'S HUNTING FOR EVERY PEOPLE WITH THE NAME RICHIAN!" (?)**

**4. Go and watch the stars~ (?)**

**.**

**Asashin's quest: (Silent Sniper)**

**1. There's a bug on Richian's shoulder! Shoot it! And don't let him know you did it! :D (?)**

**2. Sing Tsukema Tsukeru :D (?) #shot**

**3. Read a story for the children :D *gives a book filled with fairy tales* (?)**

**4. Try to surprise Aria when she's stargazing. (You're gonna become a **_**Silent**_** Sniper right? Do it! :D) (?)**

* * *

><p>"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Was Sana and Lorelei's reaction to the quests.<p>

"What in the world..." Lin muttered.

Riku kept staring at the suspicious drink he got alongside the quest.

Aria's laughing like no tomorrow at the quests she got. "This is going to be so fun!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"..." An anime-vein appeared on Asashin's head.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THESE QUESTS?!" A person who looks similar to Deadly Chaser but without the spots on his head, screamed. Seemingly in the same situation as they do.

The members of Lazuli stared at the person. He stared back. They kept staring... He kept staring back...

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" he asked, yelling. "SHUTTAP!" Lin shouted back.

"Mistiff? Is that you?" Sana asked. The person looked at her. "Huh? Sana? What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with your parents going to parties, contests, and such." The violinist scratched her head. "Well... I'm going on an adventure with Lorelei, soooo..." she explained. "Ooooooooh."

"You know him, Sana?" Lin asked. Said girl nodded. "He's our best friend. We met at Ruben when I was joining a contest a few years ago with Lorelei."

"I see. I'm Lin." Lin introduced herself.

"'I'm Riku." Riku simply said, smiling.

"I'm Aria!" Aria exclaimed cheerfully.

"... Asashin..." Asashin introduced himself quietly. "He's pretty quiet, but I'm sure you'll be friends in no time!" Aria assured confidently.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Mikey, but people calls me Mistiff." Mikey introduced himself.

Aria blinked. "Huh? Miss Stiff? YOU'RE A GIRL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY!" she pointed an accusing finger at him in shock. He facepalmed in madness. "Mistiff, not Miss Stiff..." he said. "Oh. Sorry..." She apologized, scratching her head as she smiled sheepishly. "That's fine."

"Say, what quests did you get, Mistiff?" Riku asked, curious of why he shouted like it was a nightmare to him. "Well..." He showed them the quests he got.

.

**Mikey's quest: (Marine Trapper)**

**1. Slap your own face, hard. 5 times. (?)**

**2. Pick one of these and eat it! (Random, Random, Random) (?)**

**3. Meet 3's new invention! Mecha Kitty! *hands Mecha Kitty* (?)**

**4. Walk around with this sticked on your back, "HELLO, WORLD. I'M MICKEY MOUSE! :D" (?)**

.

Lorelei and Aria burst out laughing. Sana and Lin is currently trying to hold their laughter. Riku just chuckled while Asashin remained poker faced. Mistiff sulked in a corner. "Why me..?" he muttered.

"Hey, hey, that's not too bad of a quest! See mine and Sana's!" Aria patted his shoulder, showing the 2 random quests. Which he responded by bursting out laughing. "H-Hey!" Sana pouted. Lorelei giggled. "Good luck with those quests, Sana-chan!"

"Mou, Loreleeeei! Help meeeeeee!" Sana cried. "Alright... Guess I could help with quest number three there... I've been wanting to do that, actually..." The Puppeteer said, grinning. Sana frowned. "What about the second?"

Without saying anything, Lin walked over to the rose on the floor and ripped it into shreds. "Phew. I feel better now." she said. Sana sweatdropped as she watched Lorelei throw a stone at Richian with sparkling eyes.

"HEY! Who threw a stone at my gorgeous hair?!" Richian gasped dramatically, facing them. The culprit (Lorelei) just hugged her teddy bear and acts innocent. Richian muttered something about his awesomeness before going back to what he was doing before.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted!" Lorelei giggled. "Now I should go and do my quests~" she said in a sing-sang voice before breaking a glass, running to the nearest window and scratched the window with it. Needless to say, screeching noises came out from the window before she ran. "WHO DID THAT?!" The house's owner demanded, shouting after exiting the door. After a few minutes he slammed the door close.

Lin started to feed the snakes that are in a corner, while Riku keeps shooting the leaves on a tree, causing the citizens to stare at him like he's crazy or that he's stressed.

"ASASHIN!" Aria yelled, causing the said person to turn around after he shot the bug on Richian's shoulder. (?)

"What-" SLAP!

Aria just grinned like an idiot after she slapped him. An anime-vein appeared on the Sniper's head. "You..." he muttered. "NOW RUN!" Aria yelled to no one in particular, running for her life. "GET BACK HEREEEE!" Asashin yelled, shooting at her randomly due to anger.

Sana sweatdropped as Mikey started to slap his own face 5 times. "Ouw, ouw, ouw, ouw ouw!"

"Nee, Lin-san..." "What is itsssssssssssssssss?" Lin asked. "U-Ummm... N-Nevermind..." she said before walking towards Richian.

"What is your business with me?~" Richian asked, flipping his hair. Mustering up her courage, she slapped his face, causing him to freeze dramatically. "Why did you do that to moi?!~" he asked, gasping.

"Y-You..!" Sana got fake-tears in her eyes. "You killed my pet ant! Y-You're so crueeelllll!" she fake-cried, covering her face with her hands as she ran away to add the drama. Richian fell to his knees, crying. "I-I KILLED AN INNOCENT SOUL!" he sobbed.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! MY LIFE!(?) WAIT, NO, MY SOUL!(?) IT FEELS LIKE I'M GONNA DIEEE!" Riku screamed in terror, running all around Bethma at the speed of light! He became OOC by the second he drank that mysterious drink of suspicious something, which seems to be made from the most spicy chillies in the world. (?)

"I AGREEEEEE! I FEEL MY SANITY LEAVING MEEEE!" Mikey yelled, running alongside Riku after he ate the sushi filled with wasabi and the most spicy chillies that was given in the quest for quest number 2. (?)

"THERE'S A RICHIAN HUNTER ON THE LOOSE! HE'S HUNTING FOR EVERY PEOPLE WITH THE NAME RICHIAN!" Aria yelled, alarming Richian. "NOOOOO!~ I DON'T WANT MY GORGEOUS LIFE TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM MOIIIII!~" Richian yelled in panic. Aria kept trying to hold her laughter, but failed. "The next quest... Oh, I have to wait for night time, it seems..." she pouted, sitting beside Sana who had finished her quest first and had already job advanced.

Sana now has her hair tied into a side-ponytail and wears a light blue, frilly dress and white slippers.

Lin is currently doing a parkour around the village, jumping gracefully, spinning like a ballerina mid-air, doing back-flips, and such, earning claps from the spectators. "Stupid quest..." she muttered in annoyance.

"SHIROROOOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DIEEEEE?" Lorelei wept, hugging her teddy bear. The citizens all felt sorry for the girl until a little boy blinked. "Wait, who's Shiroro anyway?" he questioned innocently. "MA PLUSHIE!"  
>Everyone sweatdropped.<p>

"_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru~_"

Asashin started doing his second crazy quest. And don't forget the anime-vein on his head! (?)

Aria stared at him. "Asashin? You wear fake eyelashes?" "NO!"

Riku is now doing his 3rd quest! Staring at a candle!

"Zzz..."

... Mission failed? Nah, he succeeded after 5 tries! (?) With someone (Lin) hitting him awake when he almost fell asleep! (?)

Lin stared at the 4th mission. "After all of these stupid quests, I probably understand what snakes feel now..." (?)

Congrats, Lin-chan! You are now a Dancer Snakers! (?)

Now let's see how Mikey is doing, shall we?

"GET BACK HERE, STUPID CATS!" he yelled, chasing after the metal kittens that are now biting a tree. (?)

"Meowww!~"

"Meowwwww!"

"Miaaawwwww!"

"Meoww~"

Aww... The cute kitties are now biting a wall! ... Wait, what?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY HOUSE!"

"MY GARDEN!"

"MOMMY, WHY DOES THE CEILING HAVE A HOLE IN IT?"

Mikey twitched before trapping all the cute, innocent(?), and omnivore(?) kitties inside bubbles.

"I'll kill 3 after this..." he muttered. NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! #slapped

*coughs* Sorry... Back to story~

"Once upon a time, there is a little duck walking towards the stream. It fell into the deep, cold waters and died. The end." (?) Asashin said, doing his 3rd quest.

"THE DUCKYYYYY!" The children cried before their parents picked them up to go home. They glared at the Sniper while he just shrugged.

Mikey is now walking around with the paper on his back, muttering something unheard.

"MICKEEEY! GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPHHHHH!" A little boy yelled, running towards him with a paper. Mikey glared at him. "I'M NOT MICKEY MOUSE!" he yelled.

"B-But..." The boy had tears in his eyes before running away. "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (3: Poor kid... QwQ)

"Hello there, _**Mickey**_..." A voice said, causing the Trapper to turn his head around, eyeing the source of the voice. He had white colored hair and wears an all black outfit. Mikey eyed him. "You're..."

"Icicles." The white-haired person muttered, creating some ice shards from his hand before throwing them at the Trapper. Mikey dodged the icicles by stepping to the side. The icicles hit the walls right behind him.

The person 'tch'ed when he saw that the people started gathering around them. Mikey glared at him. "Are you going to kill the people in this village as well? I didn't know that you're that ruthless, Soul..."

Soul raised his eyebrow. "Of course not. I don't have time to get rid of weaklings... However, you and your other friends would be in _our_ way, so... I'll have to get rid of you first." Then he snapped his fingers and teleported them outside of Bethma, alarming the Trapper. "Now... shall we?" The Slayer said, unsheathing his sword and getting into his fighting stance.

Meanwhile, in Bethma, the other Lazuli members are having ice cream.

"Hm? I don't see Mistiff anymore..." Aria pointed out.

"You're right. Doesn't his quest say to walk around Bethma with a paper sticked on his back? Did he finish his quest?" Lin asked.

"You mean he left this village already? Aw... And I was gonna invite him to our group too..." Lorelei pouted.

"I don't think he's that far off." Asashin commented.

Riku shrugged. "He probably just went to the toilet or something." "Maybe."

"Say, Lorelei, you haven't finished your quest yet, have you?" Sana asked. "Well... It told me to just walk around, and I'm doing it... But so far nothing happened yet." Lorelei replied.

"Some of us needs to do the quest at night." Aria said. The ones who has the quests for night time nodded.

Sana and Lorelei started to shiver. "Uh... Guys..? Don't you think that the temperature's getting pretty... cold..?" Sana questioned. "Now that you mention it..." Aria said.

"... Something doesn't seem right." Asashin commented. "... I agree... Something seems fishy..." Lin commented as well.

"Let's check outside the village!" Aria exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>~with Soul and Mikey~<strong>

"Kh..!" Mikey grimaced at the cut on his arm which started to freeze his arm. Soul swung his blue-colored sword to his shoulder as he stood in front of the now Marine Trapper.

"Hmph. Even after you received your 1st job, you still couldn't beat me." The Slayer insulted. "Shut up!" Mikey snapped.

"Just face it, Mistiff. Water can't defeat ice, and I just proved that. Even if you train for years, you still won't be able to defeat me. Especially my... rage..." Soul's face darkened as he remembered a painful memory.

"Now... Time to finish you off." The ice user swung his sword at the blonde-haired boy who closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

A ring stopped the rebel member's movement. He reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone, raising an eyebrow at the message before putting it back into his pocket.

"You're lucky... For now..." he said before disappearing before Mikey's very eyes.

"MISTIFF!" The members of Lazuli yelled, approaching the wounded boy.

* * *

><p><strong>~Nearby~<strong>

Soul appeared on top of a building, meeting a person with white-colored hair like his that is tied into a long pony-tail that reaches his/her waist, he/she is wearing a black ninja outfit. However, he/she isn't facing the ice user, but his/her mask that covers the lower half of his/her face could be seen slightly.

"So what's with the sudden change of plans?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Leader." He/she simply replied. Soul sighed. "That guy... I don't think we would ever understand what he's even thinking..." he muttered before disappearing again.

The ninja-like person turned to face two more people behind him/her. "Your target's in Altera. Are you ready?"

The person on the right just nodded while the one on the left grinned. "Ready."

* * *

><p><strong>3: The fourth chapter is doneee~ XDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**OwO Wow, this is pretty long! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**And one of the rebels have been revealed! It is... Soul! :D**

**Well... Still more people to be revealed... owo**

**The next chapter would be... *Spoiler* Fluff before they go to Alteraaa~ :3**

**Well, not much though owo Just some... talking... and doing the last of their job advancements... :3**

**And sorry if the chapter seems a bit of rushed... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~ **


	5. Fluffiness Overload

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword or most of the OCs appearing!**

**3: Here's the 5th chapter~ :DDDDDD Surprisingly, 3 updated twice a day owo'**

**They will finally get all of their 1st classes~ XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**And no new OCs are appearing in this chapter yet~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply~<strong>

**For TheReprisalSniperM:**

**3'S JOINING TOO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA #SHOT XwX**

**Here's the next chappie~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: FLUFFINESS OVERLOAD. I MEAN IT XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At night time~<strong>

**~With Lorelei and her loyal plushie(?)~**

Lorelei is still doing her 4th quest, walking around~ But this time the others aren't with her cause they're busy with their own business.

Sana went somewhere to play her violin, Aria is doing her 4th quest, Asashin is doing the same, Lin's testing her new skills at a gym, Riku is doing his 4th quest too, and Mikey is currently being treated at the hospital since his left arm literally froze.

So now she's on her own.

"What should I do now..?" she muttered to herself, walking around the village.

The village was quiet. Most of the villagers had already slept. She was planning to sleep too, but she'll just wait for her friends to come back, well... Except Mikey cuz he'll be staying at the hospital for the night.

"I'm boreeeeeeeeeee- HUWAAAAA!~" Lorelei tripped at a rock and fell down, nearly face-planting herself to the ground. "Ouwieee..." she whined, rubbing her head as she sat upright.

"Idiot..."

Lorelei froze. "WHO SAID THAT?!" she yelled, looking around. However, no one was in sight.

"Down here, stupid."

Lorelei had a question mark above her head and looked downwards to the ground. All that she saw was her plushie, Shiroro.

"Don't tell me... A dwarf?!" She exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"*sigh* I'm the doll."

Lorelei blinked. "The what?"

"The doll."

Lorelei picked up the teddy bear and stared at it. "You mean..."

"Yes. I'm the one you kept calling Shiroro, idiot." The teddy said without moving its mouth.

Lorelei gaped at the plushie. "S-S-Shiroro?! You could talk?!" she shouted in disbelief.

"First, apparently I could now. Second, my name is NOT Shiroro." the teddy said, an anime-vein appearing on its head.

The Puppeteer tilted her head. "Not Shiroro? You have your own name? But I thought dolls don't have any..."

The doll sighed again. "... Anyways... I'd prefer it if you call me by my real name. My name's Ozul, so don't call me Shiroro, okay? It sounds weird..."

Lorelei pouted. "But it's cute!"

The teddy bear didn't respond, confusing the violet-haired girl.

"Lorelei? Why are you talking to your doll?" Lin asked. She just came back after practicing her skills.

Lin now wears a gold breastplate with a lot of golden chains and coins, and a long gold and white gypsy skirt which has her daggers. Her hair now is loose, having strapped to her head is a white handkerchief.

"Hoe? But it talked to me just a while ago..." Lorelei replied, puzzled. Lin shrugged. "Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Maybe..." she said, still uncertain.

"Well, since we don't have anything to do, how about if we go and see how the others are doing?" Lin suggested. "Okay~" Lorelei smiled, hugging the doll again.

A flash appeared and her outfit changed into a dark purple frilly dress, on top of her head is a dark purple hat with black frills, and she wears dark purple shoes with a black ribbon.

On their way, the Goth Puppeteer didn't notice that the teddy bear's bead eyes have changed from black into the color silver-white.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Riku~<strong>

Riku shot the Shadow Warrior for the last time, finishing the dungeon and acquiring his 1st job at the same time. He now wears a gray-colored jacket with a hoodie and black jeans, he also has white shoes.

"Phew... I'm finally done..." he sighed in relief.

**(Hear the song "Song of A Secret Garden"/"Sound of an Angel" for the part where Sana plays the violin :D)**

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a violin coming from a place nearby. "Hm? This seems familiar..."

Following the music, he arrived at the bridge of Bethma Lake, seeing someone he knew playing a violin.

Since the music was pretty relaxing, he decided to sit down nearby and watch her play.

Sana, still not noticing his presence, kept playing the violin like how she always does, slowly and steadily, perfectly catching the notes with her violin. The breeze carried the notes with it, causing the music to echo throughout the lake.

After a while, a voice interrupted her. "Nice song there."

Sana abruptly stopped playing and turned around in surprise. "W-Wha..? S-Since when did you..?" Riku just grinned. "I was here the whole time. You didn't notice me?" he asked. "N-No..." she replied, looking at the ground due to embarrassment.

Riku patted the place next to him, telling her to sit next to him, which she complied. "Soo... Why did you stop?" he asked, teasing her. Sana pouted, pink tinting her cheeks. "W-Well... I'm not used to people watching me play..." she answered. The Gunner tilted his head in confusion. "But I thought you said that you used to join contests before. You even played for the villagers in Elder before." "T-That was with Lorelei..." she replied.

"Hm... So you could only play around other people when Lorelei's around?" he questioned. "Kinda..." Sana started playing with her fingers, her violin is placed on her lap. Riku chuckled at her reply. "That's pretty funny." he commented. "Though, you don't need to be embarrassed at playing your violin around the others, they're your friends, aren't they?"

Sana's face turned pinker before she stood up. "U-Uh... I-I'll be going back to the village..." she said. "Okay." Riku said, smiling his usual smile. "A-And..." she started, puzzling the boy next to her. "I-I'll try not to be shy playing around people anymore... T-Thanks for the advice, Riku-san..." "Just Riku is fine." "O-Okay... T-Thanks, R-Riku..?" she said, causing him to chuckle.

Suddenly, he stood up and gave a peck on her forehead, causing the violinist to turn red. "You're welcome." he said.

"U-U-Um... S-See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed, dashing off.

Seeing her disappearing figure, Riku's smile turned into a frown. "You don't need to thank me though..." he muttered, feeling something hurt in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Aria~<strong>

Aria is currently sitting at a meadow, stargazing and pointing at each constellation she found.

"Oh! That's Orion! And that's the Little Dipper!" she exclaimed excitedly. Stargazing has been one of the things she liked to do. She just loved observing the stars and hopefully... maybe she'll find a new constellation!

"That one looks like a cookie..." she said, staring at a group of stars in the sky. "Yeah! I found a new constellation!" she cheered.

All of a sudden, a hand was placed on her shoulder, followed by someone's voice. "Boo."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Aria yelped, turning around to find her best friend, Asashin with his usual straight face. "Asa-kun! You scared me!" she exclaimed. '_I think I just lost 10 years of my life..._' she thought randomly.

"That's what my mission told me to do. It seems that I succeeded, surprisingly." he said in a monotone voice. A flash appeared and he now has his hair let down, though it's just the normal length. He's wearing a jacket with a hoodie that has the back extending to the back of his knees, denim pants, and black boots.

"Ehhhhh? Not fair! I was here the whole time and I hadn't even job advanced!" Aria pouted. A flash also appeared and she now has her hair tied into a pony-tail. Her outfit is still the same, but her shirt now shows two dragons, one blue and the other red.

"Oh, wait, I just did." she said, blinking. "Wait a minute... Your mission is to surprise me?!" she asked in disbelief, which he replied with a nod. "3..." Aria muttered, clenching her fist.

**(3 who is typing the story gulped. (?))**

"... AAAAHHHHH! NOW I FORGOT WHERE I JUST FOUND THE NEW CONSTELLATION!" Aria yelled in distress, searching for the cookie looking group of stars. "Want me to help?" Asashin offered. "Sure! The more the better!" she exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" he asked. "A cookie!" she replied cheerfully. The Silent Sniper went silent for a while before chuckling. "A cookie? Are you actually serious?" he asked.

Aria pouted. "What's so funny about that? COOKIES ARE LIFE!" she shouted, but that just made him laugh even harder.

"S-Sorry... That was just too..." he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Aria seems to notice something and stared at him. "What?" he asked, tilting his head. "It's the first time I actually saw you laugh." she pointed out. Asashin paled. "I just... Shoot." he covered his face with one of his hands. However, the Star Seer pulled his hand back down.

"What's wrong with laughing?" she pouted. "Nothing, it's just... I must've become pretty weird, don't I?" he asked back. "No. You're perfectly fine." she replied, smiling reassuringly. Asashin suddenly felt the strangest urge to just hug her right there. He felt his cheeks turn warm, causing him to look at the ground. '_W-What's going on with me..?_' he thought.

"Asa-chan? Asa-chan? Helloooo? Earth to Asa-chan, are you there?" Aria waved her hand in front of him. "Ah... Sorry... I was just thinking." he said. "Oooooh~ Well, since we already job advanced, let's go back to the village, ne?" Aria said, smiling. "Okay."

The Sniper just wished that the strange feeling would go away, but a part of him seems to say the opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Aaaaaah~ Chapter 5 is doneeee~ The next one... As you may all know... They're going to Altera! :D<strong>

**AND THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING FLUFFY, 3'S PROBABLY GONNA DROWN IN FLUFFINESS, LITERALLY *^***

**WAI IS IT SO FYUFFY? QwQ **

**Thanks for reading~ **


	6. Losing and Acquiring a New Member (OCs)

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword or most of the OCs appearing!**

**3: *still in SO FYUFFY MODE* *^***

**... The chapter before was... too... fyuffy... XwX**

**Elysea: =w=' **

**Lorelei: I'll reply this time! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Kamichi77:<strong>

**Well, some are pretty obvious, but you won't be able to guess what's coming! XDDDDD**

**Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Infinitespada:<strong>

**Nope, sorry QwQ**

* * *

><p><strong>For Shirayami: <strong>

**Sure! Just fill the OC form that 3-san just gave you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For Risingwind:<strong>

**I SHIP YOU AND ASASHIN ARIA, IS THAT BAD? owo **

**YEP. 3-SAAAANNNN! *shakes 3***

**3: The fyuff... XwX**

* * *

><p><strong>For The ReprisalSniperM:<strong>

**3: I know... XwX**

**Lorelei: OAO DON'T DIE! *shakes you alive* (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the story~<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorelei kept giggling on their way to Altera, confusing the other Lazuli members.<p>

"Lorelei?! Are you alright?! Are you still sane?!(?)" Sana asked, worried for her best friend. "Nah~ Don't worry bout me, Sana-chan~" she giggled.

Lorelei had spied the other members at Bethma Lake, and she kept giggling at how cute they were to this day. (?)

'_Yosh! I'm gonna play matchmaker~_' she thought to herself, grinning.

Sana still doubts that her friend is okay and starts shaking her. "LORELEEEEI! ARE YOU REALLY ALRIGHTTT?" she asked, half-yelling. "W-Who am I..?" Lorelei asked, becoming dizzy. "LOREEELEEEEEEEI!"

Lin just sighed. "You two... We're already in Altera, so stop it already!" she said after the plane they're riding on stopped.

Sana stopped shaking the violet girl. "Phew..." Lorelei sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>~In Altera Village~<strong>

"Welcome to Altera, pong! What is your business here, pong?" Adel asked, 'pong'ing away. (?)

"Well... We heard that things are happening here, so could you tell us?" Aria asked. "Ooooh, it's about what happened yesterday, pong?" Adel asked back. They all nodded. "Yesterday, the chief's office exploded, pong. Our chief died in the explosion, pong, so today we're going to elect his son as the chief, pong." he informed.

"Could we come?" Aria asked. "Of course, pong!" Adel exclaimed, smiling.

A bell rang, signalling that the election is almost going to begin.

"Oh my, pong! I have to hurry and deliver these papers before the election starts, pong!" Adel gasped, looking at the clocktower nearby.(?)

"Let me help you!" Riku said before he gets half of the stack. "Thank you very much, pong! We have to put these in my house, pong! Follow me, pong!" the ponggo keeps 'pong'ing and started to walk away.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna catch up later!" Riku exclaimed to them, running after the ponggo.

"Alrighty, pong!" Lorelei replied, cheering. The others stared at her. "What? It's pretty catchy~" she said cheerfully. Sweatdrop.

They soon went to the town square, where the crowd is.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Riku~<strong>

The Gunner ran after the ponggo into an alleyway before raising his eyebrow. "Adel-san? Your house is in an alleyway? Isn't that dangerous?" he questioned.

Adel came to a stop before doing an evil grin. "Of course not..." he replied.

"Huh?" Riku soon froze and let go of the papers when he saw a head come out of 'Adel'.

"This is just a costume." A boy came out of the costume that looks like Adel, throwing it into a nearby trash can. "You're so easy to trick, aren't you?" he asked as another boy appeared from the shadows.

The boy that disguised as Adel has neat black hair with a red streak going from the base of it. He has dark blue eyes and wears dark blue jeans with a black belt, and a dark blue v-necked shirt. Upon closer look, he's also wearing a necklace with the Yin and Yang symbol.

The other boy has messy white hair and silver eyes with bandages covering his right eye. He wears a black jacket over a black and white striped shirt with a red tie, black jeans, white shoes, and mismatched arm warmers. The one on his right matches his shirt, while the left is red. He also wears a large, heavy metal collar with chain restraints wrapping all around his body, making him look like a prisoner of sorts. Spiked chains stick out of his back like six arms or stingers.

"I wonder... Are the other members really this gullible too?" The one with black hair asked. "Maybe." the other one commented.

Riku got both of his guns and pointed it at them, glaring. "Leave them out of this." he hissed.

"Hm... Nah." The black-haired one replied as a chain sickle hit the guns off of the gunner's hands. "Akh!"

"Nice job, buddy." he grinned. The boy with white-hair stayed quiet. "Man, you're no fun..."

"Well then..." The one with the dark blue eyes swung one of his swords at the paralyzed boy. "Goodbye..."

**SLASH**

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

Sana accidentally bumped into a girl around her age who has black-hair that is tied into two with purple ribbons and pink eyes. She is wearing a white and purple witch hat, a white and light purple dress with a light purple tie and black shoes with black socks.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she scolded. "S-S-Sorry..." Sana stuttered. "Don't be mean to Sana-chan!" Lorelei pouted. "Who in the world are you people anyway?!" she asked, giving them the deja vu effect.

_"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Mikey yelled._

Yup, deja vu. They all sweatdropped.

"News reporters~" Aria said childishly, causing them to sweatdrop again. The girl raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like one to me." she commented. "Looks can be deceiving~ That's why we dress like this~" Aria replied with an innocent face.

"Oh, really? Care to explain the plushie over there?" The girl pointed at the teddy bear Lorelei is hugging. "This is... a camera that looks like a plushie!~ I made it~ Unique, right?~" Lorelei played along.

"No. You're definitely lying." She simply said. "Aw... How'd you find out?" Both of them pouted. The girl did a face that says, 'that's-pretty-obvious'.

"Anyways, I'm Ethereal. Who are you guys?" the girl, Ethereal, asked.

"S-Sana..." Sana stuttered.

"Lorelei here~" The Puppeteer cheered.

"I'm Lin." Lin said.

"I'm Aria~" Aria exclaimed in a sing-sang voice.

"Asashin." Asashin had a mental note on just how many times would he introduce himself.

"I'm Mikey." Mikey said. "There's supposed to be one more of us, but he went to help Adel with his papers." he said.

Ethereal looked puzzled. "Adel? But he's-"

"Today we have come to elect the chief's son, Arvel, as our new chief, pong." A ponggo began to announce, a smaller ponggo stood at the middle of the stage.

"As you all may know, Adel, our chief, had died in an explosion and-"

The Lazuli members widened their eyes at that.

"Then who was the Adel from earlier?" Lin asked, still in shock.

"Don't tell me... A rebel?" Aria said. "But Riku went with him..." Mikey said.

They became quiet.

"Wait, pong!" A ponggo ran towards the stage. "What is it, pong?" the announcer asked. "T-There's someone murdered in an alley, pong!" the ponggo stuttered in panic, alarming everyone present.

"Are you serious, pong?" The other ponggo nodded. "W-We already put his corpse in a coffin, but t-there's something I need to show you, pong!" "What, pong?"

The ponggo showed a pair of guns covered in blood. A very familiar pair of guns.

Sana fell to her knees and started to sob. "N-No way..."

Lorelei felt herself turn cold as she froze, hugging her teddy bear.

"He was..." Lin muttered, looking at the floor.

"B-But we just met him for around a week and he already..?" Aria said, her eyes widening.

"Riku..." Asashin muttered, clenching his fists.

Mikey became quiet, mourning silently at the lost of his friend who once shared the same pain as he did.

_"AAAAAAAHHHH! MY LIFE! WAIT, NO, MY SOUL! IT FEELS LIKE I'M GONNA DIEEE!" Riku screamed in terror._

_"I AGREEEEEE! I FEEL MY SANITY LEAVING MEEEE!" Mikey yelled, running alongside him._

**(... Sorry for the mood-destroying flashback and note owo)**

"... Let us let him rest in peace, pong. Make sure that a funeral is made for him, pong." Arvel said. The ponggo bowed. "As you wish, Arvel-san, pong." he said before leaving.

After the election, there was a funeral for the ex. 4th member of Lazuli for three days.

3 won't explain the funeral cuz it's too sad to be typed... So you're welcome to imagine how the funeral is like... *insert QwQ face here*

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on~<strong>

**~In Arvel's office~**

"Ugh... There's so much paperwork, pong..." Arvel sighed as he started doing the paperworks.

Stamp here, stamp there, signature here, signature there...

He stared at the mountain of paperwork. "When is this going to finish, pong..?" he groaned.

From afar two figures stood up on a nearby tree.

"Target the guards first." A figure said to the other one, who nodded.

Two lasers shot the two guards outside, killing them instantly.

Arvel flinched at the sound and took a look out the door, revealing his face to the culprits.

"Target him, now." Came the order as another laser shot the chief who had just been elected a few days ago, killing him.

"Good job." The first figure said, giving a pat on the other one's head.

The other one, still not understanding what he just did, nodded in reply.

"Go back to the headquarters while I fix all of this mess." The one who gave the orders said. "Alright." The other figure disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later at night~<strong>

**~In Mikey's room~**

Mikey is currently just sitting on his bed, reminiscing about what happened a few days ago. He sighed. "Everything's messed up..."

They had lost a friend, and it was partly their fault for letting him go on his own, leading him to his death.

They had already stayed in Altera for four days. The first day was terrible, the day their friend died. The second day, Ethereal had joined their group, but they felt terrible. It was almost like they were replacing him with someone else. However, he knew that it was not true, since no one could replace anyone. Everyone was different in their own way.

Then he thought about the conversation he once had with their lost friend.

_"Something will happen to me soon." Riku told him. "Why?" Mikey asked.  
><em>

_The gunner stayed silent. "I... had a feeling..." he replied quietly after a while._

_"Mistiff." he started. "If something happens to me, please... Take care of Sana." _

_Mikey raised an eyebrow at that. Riku just smiled his usual smile. The Marine Trapper sighed. "I don't really understand what you're talking about... But Sana's my best friend, so you don't need to worry about that." _

_The gunner only smiled. "I'm glad." he said before leaving the living room. Leaving Mikey alone in the inn they were staying._

"You idiot..." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~In Lorelei's room~<strong>

"Sana..." Lorelei muttered, feeling especially sorry for her best friend. She knew that the girl had a crush on the gunner, but now that he died...

She doesn't even know what to say to her anymore.

"People die, right? Big deal..."

The Puppeteer looked at the teddy bear she placed on the side of her bed and pouted.

"It is a big deal!" she exclaimed. "How so?" The doll asked her.

"... You lost someone precious to you. Won't you feel sad?" she asked back.

"Dunno. I've never had someone precious in my life before. It was just... me..." The plushie replied.

"Oh, yeah... You were alone in that mansion, weren't you? But why were you, a doll, in there of all places anyway?" she questioned. "You wouldn't believe me." "Why?"

"... Just rest. Tomorrow would be a long day." It said. "Fineeeeeee."

* * *

><p><strong>~In Feita~<strong>

A giggle echoed throughout Feita as a girl danced around with a skeleton. However, she stopped once someone appeared in front of her.

"You have a mission to do, Milyana." He/she said.

The girl pouted. "Yana just wants to have fun though..."

"We know." He/she gave a piece of paper to the girl, who grinned as soon as she read what was written in it. The hooded person disappeared as soon as he/she gave the paper.

"This is going to be really fun, ne, Stick?" she asked the skeleton beside her. "Kkkkkrrkkkrkkk."

* * *

><p><strong>3: Doneee~ XDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**QwQ RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAI DID U DIEEEEEEEEE! QWQ**

**Riku: You typed me to owo**

**3: Oh, yeah owo**

**BUT... QWQ**

**WAIIIIIIIIIIIIII QwQ**

**Elysea: SHUTTAP e.e**

**3: T^T**

**Akira: 3-saaaaan! Why did you make the last chapter fluffy and now this chapter became so freaking... QwQ**

**3: SORRRYYYYYY QWQ**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
